Lost love found!
by Dogslover123
Summary: May had just suffered a horrible breakup with Brendan. May doesn't think she'll ever be happy. But, Misty knows a guy that will suit her. Will May's heart heal? Or will she have a huge hole in her heart forever? This short story is dedicated to my sis, Robin. Consider it an early Christmas present, sis! Hope you guys enjoy it! Merry early Christmas! :)


**Hey everyone! Dogslover123 here! I am here with (I think a one shot?) a ****_very_**** special fanfic! It's what I consider an early Christmas present to my younger sis, Robin! Merry ****_early _****Christmas, sis! I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Btw, this pairing is MayxAsh (not my fav. Pairing but, that's just me!) Advanceshipping, apparently!**

May sighed as she wondered if she'd ever be happy again. May has been in her room, under the blanket for days. Suddenly, her phone did a '_Just the way you are' _tune. She started crying again before picking it up. "Hello?" She said between sniffles. Dawn and Misty are her best friends. Dawn has a boyfriend too. Paul. Misty had introduced her to Brendan. She wanted to cry after hearing the name. "May!" Dawn sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," May said when she could find her voice.

"Listen, I know it's hard now. And, I know you and… 'that person' had been dating for 3 years, but it'll be okay."

May could hear people in the background. Was Dawn at a party? Without _her?_ "Dawn, are you at a party?"

Dawn hesitated but then started laughing. "No, silly. Paul and I are at a Pokemon festival. Well, water type."

"I thought Paul had a fire type." Suddenly, May heard Paul screaming, 'C'mon! Use fire blast!'

"He does, but agreed finally to go with me." May heard Misty's voice. She heard her saying. "Can I talk to her, Dawn?"

They were talking for a while but finally came back to the speaker. "May, Misty wants to talk to you." Oh no. What does she want? "May. I've got a great guy for you to meet. His name is Ash. I think you'll like him."

No! Not another guy! Didn't Misty understand she's still heartbroken from 'who-shall-not-be-named' cheating on her? How could she not understand?! "Misty, I'm sure he is, but I-I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh c'mon May! He reallly wants to meet you! Pleaaassse?"

As much pain as she still had, she can't say no to her best friend. She sighed. "Where does he want to meet?"

"Aw yay! I'll let him know. You guys should meet at the carnival." Ok. That doesn't sound bad…

So, May and Ash meet two days later. May had to wait by the Ferris wheel. May looked around to see her "Date". A boy with a red and white cap and black and white shirt with jeans arrived. He's really cute, actually. May decided to walk over to him. "Hi, are you Ash?"

The boy looked surprised at first, but smiled finally. "Why, yes. I am. Are you May?"

I smiled. "Yeah. So, I guess you know my friend, Misty, huh?"

"Yeah, she's really nice…I'm sorry if I seem sad in any way. I just got dumped by my ex-the hard way." Seriously? Hmm, maybe Ash isn't all that bad. "Really? So, did I." May really wanted to cry but refused to. "That's funny. Who by?"

Dare I speak his name? May thought. "A guy named-named-named… Brendan." May couldn't take it, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Ash looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." May refused to make eye contact. "It's-it's fine, Ash."

"Hey, how 'bout we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Okay, but I got a question-who was your girlfriend?" Ash hesitated but said, "Leaf." **(A/N: Weird pairing—I know. Just go with it!) **

They went on the Ferris wheel and had a great time! In fact, they started dating. One day, Ash invited May to a Christmas party and of course—she said yes. It was Christmas Eve, and that's where Ash and May finally kissed—by Mistletoe. **(Cheesy, I know. But, I thought it was cute! 3)**

"May, will you be my girlfriend?" May didn't know what to say. She was still a little guarded from Brendan. In fact, she was still a little hurt, it had only been a month ago! May wanted to say 'yes!' so bad, but she had to think about it. She smiled weakly. "Ash, I want to, but I gotta think about it."

"Take all the time you need." Ash grinned.

That night, she thought about it. When May decided her answer, she took her phone and called Ash. "Hello?"

"Ash, I thought about it—and yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

**Cute and Cheesy—right? Well, leave a review below and tell me what pairing to do next. I ****_should_**** be able to do it. I'll do any pairing, really. I don't think this'll get too many views but hey—anything's possible, right? Anyway, thank you so so sooo much if you read this! –gives Virtual hug- I 3 you guys! **

**~Dogslover123**


End file.
